gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Dreyrugr
Elias Thomas Dreyrugr is a pyromancer in training and skilled falconer. He was once enlisted in the Enochian Royal Guard, but was discharged during his second year after a dispute between himself, his cousin, and another trainee. He is Cassandra Morgan and Arvid Dreyrugr's only child. His personality and various quirks may be attributed to his unconventional upbringing. He does not reside in any one particular place, preferring a more nomadic lifestyle. He does not spend much time in any one place, but will refer to Gravengard as his home. His faceclaim is Dino Busch. He is currently an active character in the storyline. Appearance Wiry, bright eyed Elias is one of those people who wears every single emotion on his face. One does not need to be a telepath to read this krusnik's mind - you can usually tell what he's thinking by purely glancing at him from across a room. Elias has an overpowering presence about him which fills almost any space he occupies. Being 6 feet 3 inches tall only attributes to this, as he looms over the average man. His gaze radiates whatever thoughts pass through his head, his irises a clear sage green on good days, and a murky deep sea hue on the bad. He is indeed a handsome young krusnik, however, his moods do play upon how others perceive him. Some days, his brow is heavy and jaw too tense, making him appear brooding and standoffish. Others... His smile is gentle and easygoing, inviting anyone and everyone into his world. Elias is a true chameleon, his appearance ever changing by the moment. His style changes frequently, as do the various tattoos which pattern his back and shoulders. His features more so resemble the Dreyrugr side of his family, which accounts for why he looks more like a brother than a cousin to Erasmus and Soren Dreygur-Morgan. tumblr_mx6s1x11re1qdqix5o1_1280.png 01.jpg 1e4d63487d6d438160d974b28946e4e8.jpg Besides his expressive face, he does have a number of other, less obvious qualities as well. A small scar bisects the center of his left eyebrow, evidence of a minor injury taken during some long ago argument with someone or other. He bears the trademark krusnik double set of fangs as well, proudly displaying four elongated, razor sharp canines whenever the mood strikes him. Character Elias is one of those people who can become friends with just about anybody. The life of any party, he is as charming as he is outgoing. There are very few people who actively claim to dislike Elias as he is genuinely a fun person to be around. That being said, he has very few close relationships and almost countless seemingly meaningless acquaintances. It isn't that he is afraid of closeness or commitment, but that he does not care enough to actively pursue anything beyond mere superficiality unless a person has particularly intrigued him. He is a self-described collector of other people's qualities, a social chameleon capable of extreme manipulation. Elias is hyper aware of how to please others, to the point where he will alter his own personality in accordance to the traits of others around him. Yet, those who do have the chance to really get to know Elias on a deeper level discover his true colors are perhaps more vivid than they anticipated. Elias is dangerously temperamental, prone to experiencing emotions in extremes. He does not anger immediately, but when he does, his outbursts are explosive, and sometimes even violent. When upset, he is inconsolable by anyone except for perhaps a handful of people. He is not particularly fond of these darker qualities of his, and does his best to control them. But there are some who know how to push his buttons in all the wrong ways. He is extremely competitive with some, to the point where he's been known to exhibit some questionable moral and ethical decisions. Once he's been set off, it's difficult to reel him back in. Despite this, Elias is capable of a tremendous amount of compassion and generosity. This is evident in the way he treats his family mostly. He might not always put them first, but those he cares about are certainly a priority. Truly though, Elias is an avid explorer, eager to travel and discover as much as he can of the world. While he may not be the most booksmart individual, he is incredibly savy in most every other way. Species & Abilities It isn't very often a krusnik is born into the world, but Elias is proof that, with the right combination of genetics, the unlikely is certainly possible. He owes his species to his mother, a sired krusnik. Like all members of his species, Elias poses the trademark characteristics of a krusnik - a need to feed from vampiric blood only and a double set of fangs. Pyrokinesis Elias has all the makings of a great pyromancer. His ability transcends normal pyrokinetics in that he not only can manipulate existing heat and light, but also generate new flame from electrical currents in the atmosphere around him. He is currently in the midst of the arduous training process required to become a full fledged pyromancer. It has not been an easy process by any means thus far (he's accidentally singed his eyebrows off on a number of occasions). Recently, he was gifted his first true seraph blade, crafted especially for him in a similar likeness to his family's ancestral sword. He has named the blade Ares, after the Roman god of War. Falconry Although it is not a supernatural gift, Elias also participates in the more traditional sport of hawking. He first became interested in the sport as a child, after reading about its common practice during the Middle Ages. The act of training a wild animal to hunt for him seemed so impossible he simply had to try it for himself. Since then, Elias uses falconry and hunting trips as both a recreational escape and a unique aid to his own hunting. He has two birds he loves just as one would love a child, a peregrine falcon called Summer and a lanner falcon called Mouse. Family & Relationships Elias has a somewhat unusual relationship with his parents, Cassandra Morgan and Arvid Dreyrugr. They have successfully co-parented him despite their unconventional, non-monogamous, sometimes long distance relationship. Their relationship has taught Elias a number of lessons which have come to affect his own attachments, primarily that there is more than one way to be part of a family. He holds both his parents in equally high respect, though his opinions and attitudes toward them do differ greatly. One would think that being his mother's only child would have left him a little spoiled, but the opposite is instead true. Cassandra's own upbringing and experiences meant Elias was raised with an appreciation for the simpler things in life. He was never handed anything, always having to work hard even for the smallest luxuries in life. Arvid expected the same of him, to an extent, supporting Cassandra's desire to raise her son to be disciplined in the hopes that he might one day have the skills necessary to provide him with a military career like her own. Elias' opinion of his father is mostly positive, sometimes more so than his feelings toward his mother. As he has grown older, Elias has become increasingly aware that he was the only son his father actually really ever wanted. That being said, Elias is not particularly close to his several half-brothers and sisters. He has met them and spent some time with each of them over the years, but does not consider them to be his friends. In fact, he really doesn't trust many of them and believes himself to be something of an outcast in the eyes of the Dreyri - the son his father waited for, but he would never truly be part of the coven in the same way Arvid's other heirs would be. Elias prefers his cousins company over his half-siblings. He always has, given he was raised alongside them for a time, and frequently makes visits to Enoch in the summer months to visit them. For his two years as a trainee in the Royal Guard, he even roomed with his cousin Erasmus before their relationship took a dangerous and violent turn. Rasmus and Elias have been rivals from the time they were very young. Initially, their disdain for each other was blamed on their differences in personality - Elias being so full of outgoing energy and Rasmus preferring his own company - but this blossomed into something much more over time. As the boys grew older, their feuds escalated beyond normal arguments and into physical aggression. Both harbor a secret about the other, both seethingly jealous of the other's abilities. Coincidentally enough, Elias' best friend is his cousin Iris - Rasmus' twin sister. Their fondness of each other came about just as naturally as Elias' hatred toward Rasmus. As children, they wrote to each other often and were constantly at the other's side. Iris has become something of a protector for Elias as of late, ready to defend him to Rasmus when a situation goes awry. The two almost never argue, and are virtually inseparable whenever one visits the other. Outside of his family, Elias has a multitude of other friendships, though none are especially intimate. Perhaps his second closest friend after Iris is Holland Bray. Elias and Holland are travel companions mostly, the two having met on one of Elias' hawking trips up north. Holland is one of the only other krusniks Elias knows on any personal level and the two enjoy hunting together. Within their friendship, they often go months at a time without any form of communication, yet one or the other will just show up out of nowhere, ready to drag the other on the next big adventure. It was rumored the two had some romantic involvement at one point or another, but Holland's recent engagement to a Sarkany countess has put that to rest for the time being. Gallery 154b8f2a0bffbf2695cbe79d92ed3221.jpg abe1d48278ea746345c3c4cec6e3f9b1.jpg 6772e24749a02deda9e60bb776f58428.jpg tumblr_mu7kk8DX9s1s45p1go1_1280.jpg 9914a1a54874526957186535d25a84c4.jpg e0b4755ef333f0e484a5637914c30d0f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:House Morningstar Category:Dreyri Coven